Misadventures in Moving
by Silver Azure
Summary: Margaret is moving to a new apartment and Mordecai and Rigby her move but also Travis is helping her too and she hates him, sounds like a recipe for misadventures. RATED T FOR SWEARING, MILD VIOLENCE AND ALCOHOL REFERENCE.
1. Moving Day

Mordecai and Rigby were on break, they were having one of those days where five minutes felt like five hours. They decided to go grab some coffee;

"Dude, I thought break would never come!" exclaimed Rigby

"I know man, let's go grab some coffee" said Mordecai

As Mordecai and Rigby walked to the Coffee Shop they noticed a black pickup truck with a white trailer hitched to the back of it, a familiar red cardinal wearing a black t-shirt, a baseball cap turned backwards and aviators was driving the truck;

"Hey boneheads" joked the cardinal

"Oh...Travis, what's up?" asked Mordecai

"Still sore from that ass kicking on TV" said Travis in pain with a few fresh bruises to corroborate his statement

"Yeah..." said Mordecai nervously

"It's whatever, I deserved it" replied Travis

"So what brings you around anyways?" asked Rigby

"I'm helping Margaret move into a new apartment and I can't even her place" said Travis annoyed

"Margaret's moving, to where?" asked Rigby

"How should I know, I need help finding her current address" said Travis

"Here, let me see it" said Mordecai

"Here's the address" said Travis as he pulled it off the dashboard and handed it to Mordecai

"I'm kind of upset at the fact I'm helping her" said Travis

"Wait...why are you upset?" asked Mordecai

"She hates me remember...think back to last year when I pulled that stunt in my truck and you punched me in the eye" said Travis

"Oh yeah...now I remember" said Mordecai trying to hold back a smile knowing that he punched his former nemesis in the face

"Yep, now I gotta help her out...hey here's an idea, why don't you guys tag along...I'm sure she'll be cool if you're around" suggested Travis

"Well...we're kinda on break" said Mordecai

"I'll pay you guys" said Travis

"Deal!" exclaimed Rigby

"Dude!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Come on Mordecai he's paying us" said Rigby

"AUGH! Fine, whatever" said Mordecai in a huff

"Then it's settled, hop on in guys" said Travis

Rigby opened the door to the truck and sat next to Travis, Mordecai sat next to Rigby and they were headed to Margaret's.

"Alright Travis so what you need to do is go straight down this street here and make a turn at the next light" said Mordecai

Travis followed Mordecai's directions and they were on their way to Margaret's place, before they got there though Mordecai had to ask...why Travis tried to do what he did a year ago.

"So...why did you try to do what you did to Margaret last year?" asked Mordecai

"Mordecai...I'm gonna be honest, I was intoxicated man...don't ask why" said Travis

"Yeah but..." said Mordecai only to have Travis interrupt him;

"I said don't ask why!" said Travis sternly

"Hey look guys, there's Margaret...we're here" said Rigby

The trio saw Margaret standing outside of her apartment building and Travis proceeded to pull up to the curb, he then turned off the ignition and got out of the truck as did Mordecai and Rigby, Margaret seemed a bit disappointed;

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby" said Margaret as she hugged Mordecai and Rigby

"Travis" she said sternly

"I don't get a hug either?" joked Travis

"Don't start" said Margaret sternly

"Pushy...let's do this" said Travis as he took off his sunglasses and opened the door to his truck and put them and his baseball cap in the truck.

"Come on in, I have some of the stuff packed up" said Margaret

They all entered her apartment and there were boxes, Travis...of course trying to show off decided he was going to pick the biggest box there was.

"Alright baby, let's tango" said Travis as he lifted the box and it was heavy as hell!

"Son..of...a bitch this thing is...heavy!" said Travis struggling

"What's the matter Travis, not so mighty?" teased Margaret

"What the hell is in here?" asked Travis as he inched towards the door with the big box still in his clutches

"It's an old rocking chair that belonged to my grandmother and I don't want it to get scratched up!" said Margaret sternly

Travis struggled and huffed but managed to get it in the trailer, meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby grabbed some less heavier boxes and put them in the trailer. Travis was leaning against it in agony that he just lifted that heavy box.

"I think I tweaked my shoulder" said Travis

"Don't be such a baby" said Margaret

"Who's being a baby?" asked Travis

"You are, you're gonna let a little tweaked shoulder defeat you?" asked Margaret

"I tweaked it earlier in the week when I was unloading boxes for a warehouse, try doing that!" exclaimed Travis

"Boohoo Travis, you're supposed to be strong remember? Least that's what I thought when we dated...I guess I really was wrong about you!" exclaimed Margaret

Travis had gotten upset and punched the trailer with his fist and left a small dent in it;

"Real mature" said Margaret

Mordecai and Rigby just stood there in awe seeing Travis nearly lose his temper there, Travis went back into Margaret's apartment to get some more boxes as Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret went in to help out. After a few hours of putting boxes into the trailer, they were finally done but the day wasn't over yet...they still had to drive to Margaret's new place.

_(A/N) Hey guys, it's my first RS fic in sometime...hope you liked it so far, if you didn't...that's cool. So, wow Travis and Margaret going back at each other...yikes and poor Mordecai because I'm sure he wants to stand up for Margaret but knowing Travis' nature, that ain't good. Also I hope you didn't find Margaret a little OOC because she was arguing with Travis, oh well. Until next time!_


	2. Moving In

The trailer was packed and ready and Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Travis were getting ready to enter the truck, Travis at least trying to be a gentleman held the door for Margaret but he didn't get so much as a thank you.

"_Whatever_" Travis thought to himself

Mordecai and Rigby sat in back while Margaret sat up front, Travis turned the ignition and started the truck and they were off. Travis turned on the radio and the song "Crack Addict" by Limp Bizkit was playing and Travis began to sing along, much to Margaret's annoyance;

"Can you play something with a little less swearing?" asked Margaret

"Fine, whatever just don't pick something stupid" replied Travis

"I think whatever Margaret picks will be cool" said Mordecai

Margaret switched to a station and the song "Hanging Tough" by New Kids on the Block

"I remember this song, the 80s dance back in Junior High! You guys went to that right?" said Travis

"Um...well, no" said Rigby

"Why not? It was a blast!" exclaimed Travis

"Because you said you'd pound us into the dirt if you saw us there" replied Mordecai

That annoyed Margaret;

"Why were you so mean to them?" exclaimed Margaret

"Oh for goodness sake Margaret I was thirteen!" retaliated Travis

"Hey look guys, it's cool I mean that was so long ago" said Mordecai trying to be the voice of reason but to no avail.

"You know Travis when Mordecai punched you in the eye you deserved it!" exclaimed Margaret, just then Travis slammed on the breaks but luckily there was no traffic behind him.

"You know what Margaret, you better watch your mouth in _my_ truck, because if you want to I'll let you out right here and you can walk!" exclaimed Travis

"Some gentleman you are, just yelling at a woman!" exclaimed Margaret back at him

"Guys, guys chill out" said Rigby

"Yeah, I mean come on Travis you don't need to yell at her" said Mordecai

"She started!" exclaimed Travis

"Geez Travis how old are you? _She started_? Really?" retaliated Margaret

Travis did his best to ignore her because she was really beginning to irk him to the point that he just wanted to drive that truck off the nearest cliff!

"Turn up ahead" said Margaret

Travis said nothing and turned like Margaret said, after a little more driving they came up to the new apartment complex Margaret was moving into.

"There it is right there" said Margaret

Travis parked the truck out front and shut off the truck and they all got out, Travis unlocked the trailer and began to pull out some boxes to which he handed to Mordecai and Rigby, Travis grabbed a few medium sized boxes as well.

"Guys, there's an elevator that'll make things a tad easier" said Margaret

Margaret hit the button and after a few seconds the elevator came to their floor and the doors opened, they stepped in and Margaret hit the button.

"You know what I just noticed?" asked Mordecai

"What?" asked Rigby

"In every elevator I've ever been in, I've never seen a thirteenth floor" stated Mordecai

"I don't believe in that bad luck crap" added Travis

"OK guys we're here" said Margaret

The quartet exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to Margaret's apartment, there were lot's of apartments on that floor and the hallway was painted blue with beige carpeting.

"Alright, apartment 15G" said Margaret

Margaret unlocked the door to her apartment, it was a quaint apartment with beige walls and a white ceiling, some of her furniture from her old apartment was there because her dad helped her move some stuff earlier in the week but unfortunately he wasn't available and she had to go with the cheap alternative...Travis;

"Man this place looks way better than my apartment" said Travis

"The back seat of your truck looks better than your apartment" joked Margaret

"You just love to irk me don't you?" asked Travis

"Hey if you didn't pull that stunt you did, we'd still be together and I wouldn't be irking you" replied Margaret

"Whatever, where do you want this stuff?" asked Travis

The group then proceeded to put the stuff away, and go back down to the trailer to get more stuff. The whole thing must've taken a couple hours, Mordecai thought maybe this would be a good time to talk to Margaret;

"So Margaret...how's school been?" asked Mordecai

"It's been so boring" replied Margaret

"Yeah I know, school did kinda suck" said Mordecai

"Not Junior High, greatest time of my life" interrupted a chuckling Travis

"I don't think anybody was talking to you" said Margaret

"Geez somebodies in a mood" said Travis

The group continued working and eventually finished putting stuff away and then it happened...they were all hungry.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" said Mordecai

"There's a Chinese buffet a few blocks from here" said Margaret

"My treat" said Travis

Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret were all shocked at what Travis had just said;

"What, can't a guy be nice?" asked Travis

"Wow, what got into you?" asked Margaret

"The fact that I'm trying to be nice, at least I'm getting a little respect from Mordecai and Rigby" stated Travis

"I still have no respect for you" retorted Margaret

"Whatever, Chinese buffet or what?" asked Travis

"I'm in" said Mordecai

"Yeah, sounds good" added Rigby

"Fine, let's go" said Margaret

_(A/N) Wow...Margaret's really giving it to Travis but not in the sense he wishes but I digress, she really does hate him and if you want to know why then read my other RS fic "The Bully is Back" to find out what kinda stunt he pulled. Next chapter will be up soon! Until next time!_


	3. Back to Old Ways?

"Well are we gonna stand here like a pack of boneheads or are we gonna eat?" asked Travis

The group left the apartment and Margaret locked up and Rigby called the elevator, it reached their floor and they got in and Margaret hit the button to the first floor. They got to the first floor and they left through the lobby, and proceeded to walk to the restaurant as it was maybe two short blocks away.

"Honorable Dragon Chinese Buffet...sounds good" said Mordecai

"I'm starving" said Travis

They entered the buffet, it was a big buffet and there were rows of food and a lot of people as well but they were still able to get in without wait.

"So table for four?" asked the waiter

"Yes sir" said Travis

"Right this way" said the waiter

They followed him to their table and when they knew where they were going to be seated they each quickly grabbed plates and headed to the buffet; Travis started stuffing his plate with spare ribs and egg rolls, Mordecai went straight for the dumplings, Rigby went for the sweet and sour chicken and Margaret had some white rice and broccoli.

They all went back to their table and proceeded to dig in!

"Man, Margaret is that all you're gonna eat?" joked Travis as he munched on an egg roll

"I'm trying to watch my figure, not that it's any business of yours" said Margaret sternly

"I think you look great" said Mordecai

"Quit being an ass kisser" chuckled Travis

"Thank you Mordecai" said Margaret as she gave Travis a dirty look

They all began eating again and then the same old routine, after they finished they went up to get more food but even they all had their limits. After at least a good hour of eating they were all full and their waiter had given them the check and four fortune cookies.

"I have to use the bathroom real quick" said Margaret as she left to the bathroom

"Yeah...I kinda do to, I think I ate too many dumplings" said Mordecai as he proceeded to his respective bathroom as well

Rigby and Travis were both at the table and Rigby felt sleepy;

"Why do I feel so sleepy" asked Rigby as he yawned

"It's called the itis bro" said Travis

"What's the itis?" asked Rigby

"It's that sleepy feeling you get after eating a big meal" said Travis

Rigby shut his eyes and began to nap a little bit, Travis decided to look at his fortune as he pulled the paper out of the cookie and it read;

"_Bad luck looms upon you_"

"Yikes, that's not good" said Travis

Travis put the fortune back in the cookie and grabbed another and it read;

"_You will accomplish that feat you've been so longing for_"

"_Boring_" Travis thought to himself

He grabbed another fortune before putting that one back in the cookie and the other one he pulled out read;

"_You will find the girl of your dreams through any means necessary_"

"_Jackpot!_" Travis thought to himself

Mordecai and Margaret got back from the restrooms and Rigby slowly woke up.

"Hey let's read our fortunes" said Margaret

"Sure, I'll go first" said Mordecai

He read it and unfortunately got the bad luck fortune and he was pretty worried about it;

"Don't sweat it Mordecai these fortunes are all bull anyways" said Travis

"Me next!" said Rigby as he read his fortune and he got the accomplish fortune

"Oh sweet, maybe I can beat Mordecai's high score in Death Karate Tournament XVIII!" exclaimed Rigby

"Ha ha like that'll happen" said Mordecai sarcastically

"Me next" said Margaret

She read her fortune aloud;

"The guy of your dreams is sitting close to you" said Margaret

She chuckled a little bit as Mordecai had blushed because in his heart he knew Margaret meant him.

"Read yours Travis" said Mordecai

"Sure" said Travis as he read his aloud

"Any means necessary?" asked Margaret

"How the hell do I know?" said Travis

Just then as Travis was getting ready to put his credit card on the table he had noticed a traffic cop writing him a ticket;

"I GOTTA GO!" exclaimed Travis as he threw his credit card on the table and ran out of the restaurant pushing others aside.

Travis bolted out of the doors and booked down the blocks to get to the traffic cop and when he got there Travis was out of breath;

"Whoa...hold the...phone...Serpico, I...was getting ready...to...move it" said Travis panting

"Sorry bud, meter's up and here's your ticket" said the traffic cop as he handed it to Travis

"Sixty-seven bucks...great, maybe that bad luck fortune was meant for me" said Travis

The cop had already left when suddenly an elderly Chinese man approached Travis;

"Bad luck eh son?" he asked

"What's it to you?" asked Travis

"May I ask what is in your hand?" asked the elderly man

"What...this?" asked Travis as he handed the elderly man the parking ticket

"Not that, your right hand" said the elderly man

Travis handed the elderly man his fortune which was in his right hand

"Ah, girl of your dreams" said the elderly man

"Yeah...but she hates me because of a stupid stunt I pulled" said Travis

"I bet I can give you something to make her forget why she hates you" said the elderly man

"Yeah sure and I can magically give my truck wings" said Travis as he put his hand on the hood of his truck

The old man had pulled out a purple pack of gum and proceeded to pull out his house keys and key scratch Travis' truck, which angered him and he grabbed him by his shirt collar;

"OK, YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT OLD MAN!" exclaimed Travis

Just then the old man shoved a piece of gum into Travis' mouth and Travis began to chew it;

"What the-hey wait...why do I have you by the neck?" asked Travis

"See that's how it works" said the old man

"How what works...oh this gum sucks!" exclaimed Travis as he spit out the gum

"Here, have a piece of spearmint" said the old man even though it was the same piece

Travis chewed it and became enraged again;

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY TRUCK OLD MAN!" exclaimed Travis

"See...that gum makes the person you give it to forget why they hate you, but if you give them another piece they'll remember why they hate you all over again" said the old man

"Wow...gimme two packs!" said Travis

"With pleasure" said the old man as he gave the gum to Travis

"Now about my..." before Travis could finish the old man disappeared

"...truck" said Travis as he realized the old man was gone

"_This could come in handy_" Travis thought to himself as he walked back to the restaurant

_(A/N) Oh boy...has Travis gone back to his old ways? What's he gonna use the gum for? Don't you wish you had that kinda gum? Why am I asking you all these ridiculous questions? Next chapter is gonna be up soon! Until next time._


	4. Deception in Action

Travis walked back to the restaurant with the two packs of gum that the elderly man had given him, all sorts of havoc was going through his mind. When he entered the restaurant the waiter had came back and gave him his credit card back and they all had left the place;

"Did you catch the traffic cop?" asked Mordecai

"Nah, I got a ticket but it's OK" replied Travis

"Well I never got a ticket before" said Margaret

"Good for you, hey anyone know what time it is?" asked Travis

"It's...seven-thirty already" said Mordecai checking the time on his cellphone

"Hey, why don't we hit a club?" asked Travis

"A nightclub?" asked Rigby

"OK, what's going on Travis?" asked Margaret

"What do you mean?" replied Travis

"First off you pay for dinner and now you want to go clubbing?" asked Margaret

"Yeah, pretty much" said Travis

"Fine, whatever" said Margaret

"Hey, the night is young even though it's seven-thirty but hey come on let's have fun!" exclaimed Travis

"Yeah I'm down...lets go clubbing!" said Mordecai excitedly

"Come on guys, I know a great club" said Travis

Everyone got into his truck and he turned the ignition and took off, Travis was no stranger to the club scene because he did hang out at a fair amount of nightclubs albeit he also did get banned from his fair share of nightclubs for drunken disorder and starting fights. Travis had turned on the radio but there was really nothing good playing on the radio...well anything that Travis liked, Margaret pretty much hated. They must've driven for a good twenty minutes until reaching a nightclub called; "Bring the Noise!" it was a pretty big nightclub and there were groups of people waiting to get in.

"Wow, this place looks cool" said Rigby

"Yeah, I got banned from here for smashing some punk's face on the bar and breaking his nose" chuckled Travis

"Then why are we here?" exclaimed Margaret

"Don't fret babe" said Travis slyly

"Don't call me _babe_ again" said Margaret sternly

"Whatever" replied Travis as he parked the truck, turned it off and everyone got out and Travis locked his truck.

They all headed to the front door and there were two burly bald bouncers wearing black sunglasses, black shirts and black pants. Travis headed up to one of the bouncers;

"Travis, how ya been bro?" asked the bouncer

"Ah, been good Fred...shake buddy" said Travis as he extended his wing and shook the bouncer's hand

"Go on in, you and your pals" said Fred

"Thanks my brother" said Travis as he, Margaret, Mordecai and Rigby entered the club much to the annoyance of the crowd.

"They're on the V.I.P list!" exclaimed Fred

Inside there were people dancing and drinking to some loud music, the club scene was amazing to Mordecai and Rigby who weren't frequent at the club scene but hey there's a first time for everything!

"How did you get in?" asked Margaret

"Remember when I shook hands with the guard?" asked Travis

"Yeah...why?" replied Margaret

"I slipped him a fifty" said Travis

"_How deceitful_"Margaret thought to herself

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick" said Margaret

"Yeah, I gotta go as well" said Travis

"So...what're we supposed to do?" asked Mordecai

"It's a club, talk to girls!" exclaimed Travis

"Yeah, come on Mordecai!" exclaimed Rigby

"OK...I guess" said Mordecai nervously even though the only girl he wanted to talk to was Margaret

Travis and Margaret headed to their respective bathrooms and guess what? There were long lines for both bathrooms and Travis wasn't slipping any fifties to anybody to skip the line.

"_Time for my plan!_" Travis thought to himself

"Hey Margaret, you want a piece of gum?" asked Travis

"Sure" said Margaret as she took a piece from Travis and chewed it

Travis then purposely bumped into her leaving the line for the men's room;

"Oh, I'm sorry miss" said Travis

"That's quite alright" chuckled Margaret

"I'm Travis by the way" said Travis

"Oh, I'm Margaret" replied Margaret

"I gotta say Margaret, this may be the first time I'm meeting you but I gotta say, you're incredibly hot" said Travis

"Aw thanks, you're really cute yourself...hey do you want to meet my friends?" asked Margaret

"Yeah, sure" said Travis as he and Margaret walked arm-in-arm to Mordecai and Rigby

Rigby was trying to hit it off with some girls but kinda struck out but then again all he was talking about were video games which to some girls was unappealing.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby...I want you to meet this cute guy I met by the bathroom" said Margaret hugging Travis

"Mordecai...Rigby? Why I haven't seen you guys since Junior High" said Travis pretending not to know them

"Wait...what the? Margaret!" exclaimed Mordecai

"What's the matter Mordecai?" asked Margaret

"Don't you remember...you hate Travis because he tried to hurt you last year!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Mordecai what're you talking about...oh Travis this gum tastes awful, I need a napkin" said Margaret as she spit the gum into a nearby napkin.

"Margaret no! Don't go with Travis!" exclaimed Mordecai as he grabbed her wing

"Mordecai stop!" exclaimed Margaret

"Let her go bro" said Travis threatening Mordecai

Mordecai let Margaret go and she was in shock;

"Come on Margaret, wanna go back to my place?" asked Travis

"Why don't we go back to mine, I just moved to a new apartment...goodbye Mordecai" said Margaret as her and Travis left the club with his arm around Margaret's waist, but just before they left Travis flash Mordecai and Rigby a dirty look as if to say "I win."

"Dude...what just happened?" asked a confused Mordecai

"I don't know man...hey you know what I just realized?" said Rigby

"What?" asked Mordecai

"Travis was our ride home" said Rigby

_(A/N) Wow...Travis you bastard, so has Travis succeeded? Well...kinda looks like it so far, the next chapter will be up soon! Until next time._


	5. Fabrication and Revenge

Travis and Margaret left the club and stepped into Travis' truck, completely leaving Mordecai and Rigby at the club. It seems Travis' plan had come together;

"I don't know what got into Mordecai" said Margaret upset

"Neither do I" replied Travis

"Hey, just curious...whys there a trailer hitched to the back of your truck?" asked Margaret

"Oh...that...that was from earlier, I was donating some old clothes and stuff to an orphanage" said Travis obviously lying

"Oh you're so sweet Travis, I don't know why Mordecai got so anxious when he met you" said Margaret

"Well...it's all because Mordecai and Rigby used to bully me throughout junior high" said Travis faking sadness

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Margaret

"Yeah...especially Mordecai, he was such a prick" said Travis

"No way, come on" said Margaret doubting him

"Dead serious, I'll never forget...now as a teen I kinda had anger issues and Mordecai used to love to make me mad, he always used to poke me and say _I always wondered, if you piss of a cardinal what color does he turn?_" said Travis feigning anger

"Oh no...but what about Rigby?" asked Margaret concerned

"Him? That little raccoon bastard lived up to his species, he once stole fifty bucks from my locker that I was going to use for my dad's birthday gift" said Travis sadly

"What happened afterwards?" asked Margaret

"He passed away" said Travis sadly, but this sadness was true because he lost his father at thirteen but not because of any stolen money

"Oh...Travis come here" said Margaret as she extended her arms to hug him

Travis hugged Margaret back but unknown to her, Travis was actually smiling an evil grin behind her back;

"_Man, girls really do fall for that sympathy crap...my uncle was so right!_" Travis thought to himself

"Hey do you wanna come back to my place for a cup of coffee? Maybe we could talk?" asked Margaret

"Yeah, that sounds cool" said Travis pretending to wipe a tear from his eye

"OK, I'll tell you how to get there" said Margaret

"Sure...cool" said Travis

Travis turned the key in the ignition and he and Margaret where heading off to her place, Travis was just savoring his victory. Meanwhile though back at the nightclub, Mordecai and Rigby were trying to find a way to get home.

"Hey dude, let's ask the bartender maybe he knows a cab company or something" said Mordecai

Mordecai and Rigby headed to the bar where it was packed with people but they managed to squeeze through and they tried to get his attention.

"Excuse me! Bartender!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Hey barkeep!" exclaimed Rigby

Just then a tall bald barkeeper with a black shirt, black pants and a mustache approached them;

"What can I get you boys?" asked the barkeeper

"Oh, we just need a taxi because you see this guy Travis...our ride left with this girl who I thought hated him!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Sure thing...just curiosity now when you say Travis, I know two Travis' and one owns a sporting goods store in Massachusetts, please tell me you don't mean Travis Tanner" pleaded the bartender

"Yeah dude..." said Mordecai shocked

"How do you know Travis?" asked Rigby

"That bastard owes me approximately three-hundred and fifty dollars but the prick always skips out on his tab!" exclaimed the bartender

"The cab's on me, when you find Travis you call me and he's in trouble!" exclaimed the bartender as he went to call Mordecai and Rigby a cab

"Thanks dude, we sure will!" exclaimed Rigby excitedly

Back at Margaret's place her and Travis were enjoying a hot cup of coffee, and Travis was just fabricating stories of Mordecai and Rigby bullying him even though it was the other way around;

"Then when I least expected it, Mordecai pushed me in the girl's locker room...and I got in trouble while he denied the thing and walked away!" exclaimed Travis

"To think I knew them..." said Margaret disappointed

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Travis upset

"You know Travis you seem like a really great guy and maybe we could go out sometime?" asked Margaret

"Sure...how about dinner tomorrow night?" asked Travis

"Sure Travis, sounds great!" squealed Margaret

Mordecai and Rigby had requested the cab take them to Margaret's new apartment and the best part about it was, while it was a long walk they were fifteen blocks away from the park. They had gotten to Margaret's new apartment and saw Travis' truck.

"Dude, why are we here?" asked Rigby

"Because I wanna know what Travis had up his sleeve" said Mordecai

The duo went to check his truck as it was the obvious place to find anything and lo and behold, the truck was unlocked!  
>"Dude look, Travis left the truck unlocked!" exclaimed Mordecai<p>

"Hmmm...hmmm and he calls us boneheads!" joked Rigby

"I know dude, now search" said Mordecai

Mordecai searched high and low in the truck, checking under the seats and in between the seats. Rigby opened the glove compartment and three pictures flew out, two of them were of Margaret in a bikini and one was Margaret in Travis' arms on the beach which was where those pictures were taken.

"_Travis you sad lonely man_" thought Rigby to himself as he put the pictures back, making sure not to let Mordecai see them

"Dude look I got something!" exclaimed Mordecai as he pulled the two packs of gum from the compartment in between the driver and passenger's seats

"What is it?" asked Rigby

"It's called _Forget-Me-Now _gum, and it says here that one piece will make you forget the person who gave it to you, but if they give it you again then they'll remember you" said Mordecai

"That's what Travis must've used!" exclaimed Rigby

"I have a plan dude" said Mordecai with revenge on his mind

_(A/N) Oh boy, Mordecai's got revenge on his mind...will whatever master plan he has succeed or will he fail miserably? I hope he succeeds and Travis gets what's coming to him. Until next time._


End file.
